Pluie d'été
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Ou comment le Colonel Roy Mustang s'est réconcilié avec la pluie. Royai. OneShot


Disclaimer : J'aurai bien voulu, mais non Full Metal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas.

**Pl****uie d'été _ou comment le Colonel Roy Mustang s'est réconcilié avec la pluie_.**

C'était le premier jour de congé du Colonel Roy Mustang depuis des semaines. C'était devenu tellement rare, qu'il avait prévu de faire plein de chose qu'il repoussait sans cesse, mais au final, il ne se décidait pour rien du tout.

Il avait traîné au lit durant une bonne partie de la matinée, puis s'était levé pour prendre une douche et manger un morceau. A présent il traînait dans son appartement comme une âme en peine. Les murs lui semblaient trop étroits. Nous étions au début de l'été, le temps était clément sans être particulièrement chaud. Il opta pour un petit tour en ville et advienne que pourra !

Mais comme bien souvent lorsqu'il errait ainsi sans but dans les rues de Central, ses pas le menèrent droit au cimetière où reposait son ami Maes Hugues, tué au service de l'état et promu pour l'occasion Brigadier Général (Quelle ironie !).

Lorsqu'il arriva en vue de la tombe de son ami, il eu la surprise de découvrir qu'une femme s'y recueillait déjà. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger de là où il se trouvait, il ne s'agissait pas de Grace, la femme de Hugues. Celle-ci venait toujours en compagnie de la petite Elysia. Et la personne devant la tombe était vraisemblablement seule.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut à proximité de l'inconnue qu'il reconnue en elle Riza Hawkeye, son premier lieutenant, en congé elle aussi aujourd'hui.

« Lieutenant ? »

La jeune femme eut un sursaut et pivota sur ses talons. N'étant pas de service, elle avait troqué son uniforme pour des vêtements plus féminins, à savoir une jupe assortie à un chemisier rose pale. De même s'est cheveux n'étaient pas emprisonnés dans sa sempiternelle barrette. C'est pourquoi il ne l'avait pas reconnu aux premiers abords.

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

« Bonjour Colonel.

« Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici.

« C'est-à-dire que je ne pensais pas venir non plus, mais je ne sais pas, je me promenais et je suis passée par ici, alors j'ai senti le besoin de me recueillir sur la tombe de Maes. Vous savez, il était aussi mon ami, moins proche que vous n'étiez, mais quand même.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier.

« Il me manque. Des fois, je m'attends à ce qu'il franchisse la porte du bureau en agitant les dernières photos de sa fille ou de sa femme.

« Oui, moi aussi. Il était tellement fier de sa famille. Il n'arrêtait pas de me pousser à me trouver une femme moi-même !

« Je sais. Il aimait taquiner les gens qu'il aimait bien.

« Et il aimait beaucoup de monde !

« On peut dire que tout le monde l'aimait aussi même si parfois il était agaçant avec toutes ses photos.

« C'est drôle, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir jamais vu vous taquiner.

« C'est qu'il le faisait lorsque nous étions seuls.

« Et que vous disait-il ? »

Riza se tourna vers et lui adressa un sourire énigmatique,

« Ca Monsieur, c'est entre lui et moi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques minutes, chacun plongé dans ses propres souvenirs. Soudain, le vent tourna, le ciel se couvrit et les premières gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Le visage de Mustang se crispa. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il détestait la pluie. Le souvenir de son affrontement contre Scar et de son humiliation était gravé à vie dans sa mémoire.

« Mince, il se met à pleuvoir et je n'ai pas pris de parapluie ni de manteau !

« Moi non plus. Nous ferions mieux de nous mettre à l'abri Colonel. »

Mais la pluie fine se transforma rapidement en averse d'été et maintenant c'étaient des cordes qui tombaient sur la ville, inondant les caniveaux et les routes. Et avant même qu'ils ne puissent sortir du cimetière, ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os.

Ils se mirent à l'abri sous un porche pour attendre la fin de l'averse. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin.

Roy se tourna vers Riza, elle grelottait de froid et ses cheveux pendaient lamentablement autour de son visage. Il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que ses vêtements, par la pluie, étaient non seulement devenus parfaitement transparents mais qu'ils épousaient à présent son corps. Son chemisier soulignait sa poitrine qu'elle avait généreuse et parfaite et sa jupe les courbes de ses fesses et de ses cuisses.

Elle aurait été nue devant lui qu'elle n'aurait pas été plus désirable !

Lui-même n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Comme il faisait beau lorsqu'il était sorti, il ne portait qu'une chemise et un pantalon. Sa chemise lui collait au corps autant que celle de Riza.

Il essaya de garder un air détaché lorsqu'il lui proposa :

« Vous savez, cette pluie ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Au point où nous en sommes, nous pourrions peut-être rejoindre mon appartement, il n'est pas très loin et vous pourrez vous sécher. Si vous restez comme ça à grelotter, vous risquez d'attraper plus de mal. »

Riza observa la pluie qui tombait toujours aussi drue puis le regarda, on aurait dit un petit oisillon tout mouillé.

« D'accord. Je vous suis. »

Ils partirent donc en courant sous la pluie. Mais Riza glissa et se retrouva à terre. Roy l'aida à se relever.

« Ca va, rien de cassé ?

« Non, je n'ai rien. »

Il lui prit la main et la guida à travers les rues jusqu'à son appartement sans la lâcher.

Enfin à l'abri dans le couloir de l'appartement de Mustang, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire à la tête de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que Riza se rende compte de l'état de ses vêtements et de se qu'ils ne cachaient plus. Elle piqua un sérieux fard.

Mustang remarqua sa gêne.

« Si vous voulez, vous pouvez prendre une douche, ça vous réchauffera, je vais vous préparer une serviette et de quoi vous changer le temps que vos vêtements sèchent. »

D'abord réticente, elle finit par accepter. Elle avait trop froid et l'idée d'une douche bien chaude lui faisait envie.

Roy lui indiqua la salle d'eau. Il lui sortit une grande serviette, puis s'absenta dans sa chambre à la recherche d'un vêtement qui pourrait aller à Riza. Il revint avec une chemise. Lorsqu'il la lui tendit, leurs doigts se frôlèrent.

« Elle devrait être assez grande pour vous.

« Merci Roy. »

Lui-même se rendit dans sa chambre pour se sécher et changer de vêtements. Il avait noté que Riza avait utilisé son prénom et non son grade ou son nom de famille. Il avait aimé comment son prénom avait roulé dans sa bouche.

Il fit chauffer de l'eau pour un thé et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé dans son salon pour attendre la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle vint le rejoindre seulement habillée de sa chemise, les cheveux brossés tombant humides sur ses épaules et les joues rougies par l'eau chaude de la douche, il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux :

« Vous savez Riza, je crois que je ne suis pas loin d'aimer de nouveau la pluie. »

Fin.

* * *

NdlA : Là, j'avoue que je suis fière de cette fic. Lorsque je l'ai imaginée la première fois, je la voulais drôle. Mais finalement romantique comme ça, je la trouve parfaite. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce que vous en pensez, une petite review fait toujours plaisir.

Ah et puis de même, je ne pensais pas faire jouer un rôle aussi important à Maes, mais en l'écrivant, je me suis dit « Tiens on dirait que c'est Maes qui fait changer le temps en pluie » et finalement j'aime bien cette idée. Et vous ?


End file.
